


Mistress

by willneverbeordinary



Series: He Is So Pretty [8]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Aftercare, Degradation, Dom Rhett, Handcuffs, Infidelity, Sub Link, Wax Play, pretty!Rhett, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneverbeordinary/pseuds/willneverbeordinary
Summary: Rhett and Link keep coming back to the idea of switching roles so when they have a rare opportunity to be alone at Rhett's home, they decide it's the perfect time to try it out.Rhett also figures something out about himself, but he's scared to talk with Link about it.





	1. Chapter 1

When they sit down on the couch, Rhett's heart is already hammering. He picks up Link's checklist.

“Any-- anything you need to change? 'Cause I have this scene planned out and if you need to make any changes--”

“Well. I'll use my safe word if you do something--”

“No, but like, I've picked things you like but, and also things you're not going to like that much but I-- it's important that it's things you want to happen to you.”

Link snatches the paper from Rhett's hand and eyes through it. Then he looks at him quietly for a second. “I'm thinking.”

Rhett nods at him.

Link shakes his head. “No, nothing needs to be changed.”

“Okay, baby--” Rhett begins but cuts himself off at the huff Link makes. “You really don't like that, do you? What do you want to be called?”

“Boy,” Link says instantly. “Neal? Maybe? Less, uh-- personal?”

“Okay. Less affectionate?”

“More degrading.” Link grins up at him, eyes darkening.

“Oh.” Rhett licks his lips. “Like?”

“Dirty, twisted. Slut, probably.” He gives a one shoulder shrug.

Rhett’s cheeks heat up a little. His skin goes warm. He blinks. “Slut? Really?”

“Don't know, haven't tried.”

“Don't you think that's a little-- sexist?”

Link’s eyebrows draw together. “What, only women are sluts? You're being sexist.”

“Okay. I don't think that's how it works, but okay.” Rhett hold up his hands. He strokes his beard before talking again. “You know, you called me something like that, 'dirty boy’?”

“Mhm. You were dirty at the time. In my defense.” Link's eyes are glinting and his lips quirk.

“Should've known you liked it.” Rhett says, giving his beard another stroke.

Link just quirks an eyebrow at him and smiles.

“I'll just-- get ready, then,” Rhett says after a moment of silence. 

Link is still smiling at him. He puts his hands behind his head and leans back against the couch. “I'll wait right here, baby.”

 

* * *

 

 

Rhett's black, suede stilettos clicks as he walks over to the door to let Link into the guest bedroom. Link's gaze immediately goes to the shoes and Rhett quirks his lips. He stays silent as Link's eyes travels the length of his body, from comfortable but designer sweatpants, to the long, drop tail t-shirt; eyes finally fixing on Rhett's lips. Rhett smile again, lips painted a deep shade of matte red.

“Eyes up here, Neal,” he says, voice light and teasing. Distinctly higher than usual. 

Link's eyes flicks up to Rhett's and he licks his lips. “Right.”

“So.”

“I like your hair like that. I like all of this. You're beautiful,” Link says.

Rhett smiles and ducks his head. He runs a hand through his hair that falls over his forehead in soft curls. He looks up again and Link is smiling back at him.

“Okay. Um. Are you sure about this?” Rhett's voice drops down to its usual register.

Link knits his brow. “Yeah. I'm sure. It's gonna be fine.”

“I don't know-- what if I get my wires all crossed because we're switching?”

Link shrugged a shoulder at him. “We’ll work it out.”

“Yeah, okay. You know I won't even tell you what's gonna happen. It's all things you are okay with, but, so don't worry about that. But. You're gonna have to let go of all control, Link.”

“I will. You're in control.”

“No, I'm serious. Let me take care of you. Turn off that freaking control freak part of your brain. Nothing that you don’t want to happen will happen, so, just-- let go, okay?”

Link holds up his hands, mouth downturned. “Whatever. Yeah, I will.”

Rhett gives him a curt nod. “Good. So, are you ready?”

“Yeah.” 

Link's voice is entirely different from a few seconds ago. It's rough and filled with heat in a way that makes Rhett's heart beat just a little bit quicker. Taking a deep breath he goes over to the dresser and then beckons for Link with the curl of a finger. Link approaches, cautious eyes never leaving Rhett's face.

“Good boy. Kneel,” Rhett says in his higher pitch as Link reaches him.

Link drops to his knees instantly, like a marionette whose strings got cut. Rhett bites his lip against the words of concern that bubble up. Instead he picks up the leather collar, unbuckles it and leans down to fasten it around Link's neck. When he straightens up again, Link is looking at him with parted lips, his eyelids fluttering and the pulse in his neck visibly drumming. It causes a small whirl of heat to build in Rhett's belly.

“I'd let you lick my shoes but--” Rhett studies his shoes, a hand on his hip. “--they’re much too expensive for that filthy tongue of yours.”

When he looks at Link, Link's eyes are narrowed and his lips are a thin line. Rhett smirks.

“I guess I could let you lick the sole.” He places his index finger against at the corner of his lip. He lifts his foot a little. “Here you go. Why don't you give that a good lick.”

It takes a moment before Link bends down and grabs a hold of Rhett's ankle. Rhett steadies himself with a hand on the dresser, eyes trained on Link. His breath hitches when Link opens his mouth and licks a broad stripe over the sole of the shoe. His gaze flicks up and meets Rhett’s and Rhett the holds it, biting his lip, as Link gives another good lick.

“Good boy,” Rhett says in a breathy voice. “Let's get you on the bed now.”

Link gets to his feet and turns for the bed but Rhett stops him with a hand on his shoulder. “Clothes off, first. All of them.”

Link gives a nod at him and begins to strip down but Rhett catches a hint of a grin. Link lets his hips swirl as he grabs the hem of his shirt and slowly tugs it up. He slides his pants down a few inches at a time, head tipping back slightly and lips parting softly. He lets his head fall forward, then lifts it up to glance at Rhett with dark eyes.The sway of Links body coaxes Rhett's pulse to pick up and drum pleasantly hot and he curses silently.

Once naked, Link starts folding his clothes up.

“Nope,” Rhett tells him and Link stops, narrowing his eyes at Rhett. “Leave 'em. I'll make you forget they're even there.”

Eyes still narrowed, Link drops them back onto the floor and waits.

“Bed. On your back. Arms above your head.”

Link complies and Rhett gets to the nightstand, picking up pair of wrist cuffs. Not the pink ones Link uses on him, a different pair. Black leather without any fluffy padding. He fastens them around Link's wrists, checking that they aren't on too tight. He then fishes out the carbine hook at the top of the bed, at the end of a rope tied to the bedframe, and fastens that so that Link's arms are stretched out above his head and secured in place. 

Rhett lets his gaze slowly slide down Link's body, naked and stretched out on the bed. There a small jolt of electricity low in Rhett's chest. Throwing one more glance at Link, he sits down at the edge of the bed and takes off his shoes, carefully placing them next to it. Getting up again he takes the massage candle off the nightstand and blows out the light. Frowning, he puts it down again, before he gets onto the bed. He straddles Link and sinks down slowly, until he's in his lap. Link’s hard cock twitches against Rhett once he is fully seated and Rhett bites his lip, grinding down just a little. Then he grins and reaches for the candle, slowly bringing it over. Link is breathing quick, shallow breaths and Rhett smiles again.

“You're gonna like this,” he says as he drops some massage oil from the candle onto Links chest.

Link jolts, hips driving up against Rhett, and breathes a shaky moan.

“You can make noises. Go on, boy. I want to hear ya.” He drops some more hot oil onto Link, on Link’s stomach this time.

Link moans. He pushes his head back, arches his back, and moans long and low.

“Does it hurt?” Rhett tips out a little more that hits Link's left peck.

“Y-yeah,” Link breathes, nodding. “Just a little.”

“Hurts good?” Rhett aims for a nipple and the oil hits it and slowly trickles to the side.

Link twists, hips rolling again and mouth falling open. “So good. Oh.”

“You want more?”

“Mm, yes. Please.”

“Will you do something for me, if I do this for you?”

Link's eyes narrow again. “What?”

Rhett chuckles. “Nothing too difficult,  _ sugar _ .” He reaches out and runs two fingers through the oils on Link's stomach, getting Link's eyes to close. “Tell me how good you feel. That's all.”

Link nods at him, eyes still closed.

“Sorry, I don't think I hear you.” Rhett pinches Link's oil free nipple and Link gives a start.

“Sorry, Sir. It f--feel so good,” Link says, tugging slightly at his restraints and arching up a little.

Rhett draws his eyebrows together. “No, I think-- let's go with Ma’am.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Rhett bites his lip and rolls his hips once, grinding down against Link who tries to push up to meet him.

“That'll work,” Rhett says, slipping back slightly to his regular voice, a hint of laughter to it as well.

He's met with a wide grin from Link.

Rhett drips more oil onto Link’s naked skin and Link squirms and makes small noises each time. He keeps saying how much he loves it, keeps begging for more. When Rhett aims a few drops at Link's belly, below the belly button, Link's body jerks and he lets out a strangled 'oh’. Rhett grinds down a little as Link's cock twitches against his ass. 

“You're such a sucker for this aren't you?”

“Y-yeah,” Link breathes, eyelids fluttering.

Rhett lets a bit of oil hit Link's other nipple and Link arches off the bed, resting on his head and hips for a second, before he drops back down with a stuttering moan.

“Look at yourself.”

Link lifts his head a little and looks down his torso. Rhett splays his fingers on Link's stomach and drags them through the oil in aimless patterns. Link's eyes follow his hand. He grabs Link's chin, Link’s shoulders tightening and his eyes widening, and leans down.

“It's just oil but you'd let me drip anything on you, wouldn't you? Love things to get filthy. Love to get yourself all filthy. Don't ya, Neal?”

“Y-yes.”

Rhett snorts and lets go off Link with a flick of his wrist, sending Link's head to the side. 

“You see this shirt?”

Link turns his head. He nods. “Yeah.”

“It's dry clean only. Too nice to wear around you and the things  _ you _ like.”

Rhett sets the candle down and gets off the bed. He gets wet wipes from the nightstand and cleans his hands before he takes the t-shirt off and folds it, placing it on a chair. Then he gets back to Link and crawls onto the bed, approaching Link on all four. He stops when he's eye level with him and Link looks up at him. Rhett rolls his shoulders and Link twitch ever so slightly.

“I bet you'd like it if I spit on you.” He shifts his balance and cards his fingers through Link's hair, grabbing it and tugging. “Tell me I'm wrong?”

Link stays quiet. The only sound is his shallow breathing and the sound of Rhett's own pulse drumming in his ears.

“'S what I thought.” A grin spreads slowly across his face. He tugs at Links hair. “Why don't you open your mouth for me?”

There's a torrid of emotions flashing across Link's eyes but then his eyes narrow and his mouth gets downturned. 

“No.”

Rhett moves his hand to Link's jaw. “If you don't want to, you have your colors and your safeword. Otherwise, do as you're told.”

Link shifts his head but Rhett keeps his grip.

“Let go-- No, Rhett, I don't want--”

“Yeah, you do.”

Without applying any force Rhett touches his thumb to Link's lips and they instantly part. He pushes just a little and Link opens his mouth, lets Rhett hook his thumb behind his bottom teeth. Rhett moves his thumb and curls his fingers around Link's jaw. He works up some saliva, leans down and lets it fall into Link's open mouth. Link shudders and Rhett lets go off his face as Link scrunches up his nose and shakes his head. When he turns or to the side, Rhett claps a hand over his mouth.

“Don't.” He says. “Don't you spit on my sheets. Swallow. Do it, Neal. Swallow.”

Link swallows. He convulses and twists but then he settles down, the warm breath from his nose hitting Rhett's hand in quick bursts. Rhett moves his hand. He pets Links hair and Link relaxes with the touch.

“You liked that? You like it?” Rhett says, voice a lot softer.

Link's cheeks go red. He looks at Rhett but quickly drops his gaze, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

“Yes.”

“What's your color?”

“Green.”

“Good,” Rhett says. He leans towards the nightstand and grabs the wet wipes. 

He cleans the oil off of Link, tossing the used wipes to the floor. Once Link is clean, Rhett puts the wet wipes away and settles down on top of Link again. He straddles his chest but balances nearly all of his weight on his own legs instead of Link's body.

Rhett runs a thumb over Link's bottom lip and Link parts them at the touch. Rhett lets out a small 'oh’ and gives a quiet chuckle.

“You're always eating gross things on the show.” Rhett knits his brow.

Link quirks an eyebrow at him.

“But you hate so many flavors and foods. You really must like making yourself eat nasty things.”

Link meets his gaze and holds it.

“Do you? Answer.”

“Yes.” Link sighs and looks away.

“Yeah, you do. I know something else you like.”

“What?” Link says, some of his southern twang making its way into his voice.

“Watch your tone.” Rhett grips Links jaw. Link looks at him with a glint of steel in his eyes but doesn't speak. “You loved sucking my ladydick. So how about we find something to stuff that big mouth of yours with?”

Link's eyes widen a little and follow every move Rhett makes. Rhett bites his lower lip as he gets two fingers into Link's mouth. Link licks at the digits and Rhett groans. He pulls out a little and pushes back in and Link responds by sucking. Rhett curls forward around the burst of heat in his belly. His cock gives an answering twitch and he moans, moving his fingers in and out of Link's wet, warm mouth. Link moans too, making garbled, muffled noises, and Rhett curses.

“Let's--,” he begins and Link's tongue works over his fingers. “Oh _ , fuck. Link. _ ”

Rhett shifts his weight, changes his balance, and gets his other hand on his cock, rubbing himself through his pants.

“Take one more finger, go on. You can fit three of em.” Rhett gets a third finger in Link's mouth and with that, Link's lips doesn't seal as tightly anymore.

Rhett pulls his hand off of himself. Link is breathing harshly through his nose and his eyes are screwed shut but every time Rhett presses deep, Link moans. Rhett adds a fourth finger and Link wimpers. Rhett's breathing goes uneven and shallow at how Link's lips are stretched and how his eyes are shut tight. He pushes in a little and Link's makes an ‘nuh-uh’ kind of noise that twists hotly in Rhett's belly. He pulls back and gathers his fingers together instead of splaying them and pushes back in and makes short, little thrusts feeling the resistance of Links lip as he pushes in and the wet, velvety drag as he pulls out. 

“You're such a slut for getting your face fucked, you don't even care how,” Rhett says. He almost moans it. Link blinks his eyes open, eyes flicking over Rhett's face before they flutter close.

Link moans around Rhett’s fingers. Drool dribbles down his chin and his eyebrows are drawn together. Rhett's breathing stutters in his chest, it crawls warm and pleasantly heavy into his lungs and refuses to let go. He curls around it. Groans.

“Fuck.” He curls his fingers against Link's tongue, pushes towards the back of his throat.

Link blinks rapidly, eyelashes getting wet. His throat works, pushes against Rhett's fingers, and Rhett holds them there for just a beat before he pulls back. As soon as he does Link coughs and sucks in a few shaky breaths. 

“Color?” Rhett says, voice rushed and thin, as if he has been running.

Link swallow a few times. “Green.”

Link’s voice is thick. Like it has to work past something, like Rhett's fingers are still there. The sound of it drums through Rhett's veins and pulls him deeper into the growing surge of pleasure that works to drag him under.

“You could come from just rubbing off against my ass while I fuck your mouth with my fingers, couldn't you?” Rhett says. “I can feel how hard you are. I could feel your cock when I choked you on my fingers.” 

Link looks at him. Rhett rolls his hips and Link's eyelids flutter and the heat inside Rhett gives a pleasant pulse. He grinds down again and Link makes a weak noise as Rhett tells him to admit it, to say he could really come like that. 

“I’ll t-try. If you want to make me--”

There's a sudden rush that needs some kind of outlet and Rhett grins as his blood suddenly surges through his veins buzzing with Link's words. He breathes in sharply through his nose. Struggles against how the heat inside winds around his bones and lungs and squeeze.

“Another time.” Rhett gets off Link. Moves quickly, gets momentum to help tear himself from him. He feels the scream in his body at the loss of contact, how the need to be close rises up like an ill tempered wave that washed over him and drowns his senses.

Rhett wades through it.

He unlocks the wrist cuffs. Messages one wrist at a time, gently touches Link's shoulders, checks and double checks that he hasn't been injured. Link smiles up at him.

“I'm fine.”

“Good, then you can clean up.”

Link frowns at him and doesn't move. Rhett grabs him by the hair and Link is flailing. He tugs and Link moves, allowing Rhett to drag him off the bed and drop him onto the floor. Link lands in a heap and curses and almost snarls. Rhett can hear how his patience suddenly has been worn thin, how it's stretched and teaters on the very edge of snapping.

“What the crap.” Link spits.

He had almost gotten his legs under him, almost collected his sprawled, flailing limbs, when Rhett gets a foot on his upper back and puts a gentle pressure. With another curse Link sinks down to the floor until he's spread out flat on his belly.

The silence crackles. Rhett's heart is beating in hard waves that roll through him.

“You're gonna clean up your mess, boy. You see the wet wipes? They're there because you're such a slut for getting messy. I helped clean you, but you're picking them up and throwing them away. And you left your clothes on the floor. Pick them up too. Fold them, put them away.”

Link is breathing hard. Rhett feels it in how his back moves beneath Rhett's foot.  But when he speaks, it's with a softness that steals the air from Rhett's lungs.

“Yes, ma’am,” Link says.

Rhett licks his lips. Moves his foot away. Link stays put.

“On all fours, Neal.”

“Yes, ma'am,” Link says again.

He gets up on all four and looks up at Rhett. The pull of it almost have Rhett stumbling, almost tugs him down to his knees.

“You have no idea what you do to me, Link,” he breathes. He looks away as he tries to gather up his thoughts and reign them in as they buck and want to run off with him.

“Don't just stand there, get to it!” Rhett bites then and when Link crawls past him, Rhett lands a hard smack on his ass.

Link begins picking up the wipes and disposing them. While he does, Rhett shimmies out of the sweatpants and places them on the chair with his t-shirt. Then he gets comfortable on the bed, sitting down with his back against the headboard, watching Link. After a while, Link looks up at him and stops in the middle of grabbing another wet wipe.

Underneath the sweatpants, Rhett was wearing black fishnets and a garter belt and lacy, black panties. Link looks like he's suddenly choking and Rhett grins.

“See something you like there, Neal?”

Link’s eyes drag over Rhett's body, sending goosebumps in their wake. A slow grin slides over Link's face and he looks at Rhett with dark, hungry eyes.

“Yeah,” he says, voice low and rough.

Rhett almost whimpers. He shifts where he sits, his cock twitching.

“Put your clothes away and I might let you touch.”

Link shudders visibly. His tongue licks thickly over his bottom lip. Then he quickly gets rid of the last wet wipe and puts his clothes away. When he crawls towards Rhett and stops by the bed and drops his forehead to the floor and lets his back arch deeply, Rhett curses silently.

“Please,” Link says without looking up, without moving.

Rhett holds back a laugh. The kind of sound that would admit how much Link is pulling all the strings right then. He shakes his head and almost,  _ almost _ , mumbles something about how slick Link is. How goddamn well he plays. He just barely manages to keep quiet.

“C'mere,” Rhett says and Link gets onto the bed, sitting on his knees beside Rhett's outstretched legs.

Rhett uncrosses his legs by slowly bending his knee and then he pulls the other leg up as well. He tilts his head at Link.

“Come on, come here.” Rhett curls his finger at him, until Link is crawling on hands and knees towards him.

He stops when Rhett's foot presses against his shoulder.

“Did you think I was gonna let you fuck me?” Rhett touches a toe to Link's jaw and Link jerks his head away, glaring at Rhett. “Oh, honey.”

Rhett gives a light, little laugh, watching Link's eyes darken even more. Sparks burst in Rhett's chest and he bites his lip, shifting where he sits. There's a groan perched in his throat that wants to answer the heat in Link's eyes but he swallows it down.

“I'll let you taste.” He says it on a whisper and instantly, Link expression changes. It shifts from violent to hungry and the moan that Rhett had tried to hold back escapes.

Link leers at him and his hands grab Rhett's thighs. Rhett lets out a small 'oh’. The warmth of Link's hands brands his skin, sets about a chain reaction where that warmth seems to spread like wildfire through Rhett. The hands slid lower and Rhett lets his legs fall open a little more, angles his hips just a little. Link's hands come to a stop at crease of Rhett’s hip.

“Go on,” Rhett says, “get your mouth on me.”

Link slides his hands to the waistband of the panties and Rhett twitch at the touch. His eyelids flutter but he keeps his eyes open and on Link.

“That's-- that's it, go on, come on.” He tilts his hips, moves them in a slow roll. “Yeah, let me have that mouth of yours.”

Rhett bites his teeth together and clenches his hands as Link tugs the panties out of the way. Link lowers himself slowly until he's laid out on the bed, head between Rhett's legs. His broad shoulders press against Rhett's thighs and he has one arm curled around Rhett's leg and a hand tugging at the panties. Want curls Rhett's body towards Link. It drums through him with the loud beat of his pulse. It has Rhett panting, a plea building in his lungs. Desperate words and noises that try to find their way out.

Rhett lets his head fall back against the headboard. He screws his eyes shut. By feel, he gets his hand on Link's hair and twists his fingers into it.

“Don't keep me waiting, Neal,” he manages to get out.

The first lick punches a moan from Rhett. His fingers flex and tighten. When Link continues, Rhett growls. The tight, quick licks continue and there's a buzz underneath Rhett's skin and jolts of pleasure lacing through him. All of a sudden, through the haze of it, a light flickers on. The way Link flicks his tongue clicks into place for Rhett and his eyes shoot open.

“Are you-- are you licking-- my-- my--” Rhett tries, fumbling.

Link stops and looks up at him. “Your pussy?”

Heat surges to Rhett's cheeks. His heart leaps and trips over itself in its haste to pick up speed. He ducks his head.

“Yeah.”

“Do you like it?” Link asks, eyebrows drawn together.

Rhett nods at him, still looking at the sheets. He picks at them with his free hand. Pets Link's hair with the other.

“You sure?” Link says.

“Yeah,” Rhett manages. When there isn't a response he squeezes out a shaky; “I really do.”

“Mm, that's good.” Link gives another lick and Rhett jolts at the touch. “I think you want me to suck on your clit, don't you?”

Rhett feels himself throbb and he breathes out a low moan as Link looks up at him with dark, glinting eyes.

“Fuck,” Rhett says through clenched teeth. He makes a strangled noise. “Do it. Suck me, come on, Neal.”

With a wink, Link swallows him down. Rhett almost screams. His free hand shoots up to his own hair and he grabs a fistful as he tries not to yank at Link's hair. He tries to moves his hips, to thrust into Link's hot, velvety mouth, but the position he's in doesn't allow for more than tiny little rolls. He breathes sharply through his nose as all the heat that has been building up pools low. He tightens his grip on Link's hair, moves his other hand to Link's hand curled around his thigh and grabs it. Link squeezes his hand and Rhett squeezes back.

“'M gonna--  _ oh _ \-- gonna get rough with you. Squeeze my-- hand again if you need me to-- to stop.” Rhett manages and Link hums at him without slowing down.

Rhett gets a better grip on Link's hair and begins to pull him up and push him down faster and faster. Link lets go and lets Rhett moves him like he's just some toy for Rhett to use. Rhett's mouth falls open around a deep moan. Link's eyes are screwed shut, lashes wet with tears threatening to fall, and he is drooling around each choked moan. He gags each time Rhett drives his head down. His throat keeps working against the repeated intrusion and Rhett growls, pleasure pulsing and swirling through him. He keeps roughly using Link's mouth and with a few more strokes he tips over the edge. All that building heat gathers into a pinpoint of pleasure and he comes hard. He's twisting and groaning, mouth open, head thrown back, as he throbs against Link's lips. Only when Rhett comes down from the high of his orgasm does he stop pushing Link's head down and Link pulls away, gasping and coughing.

Rhett opens a heavy eyelid and looks at Link who's massaging his throat. He opens his other eye.

“Color?” Rhett says, voice slightly slurred.

“Green,” Link rasps.

Rhett nods and tilts his head back against the headboard for a moment. He takes a slow breath, smiling at the grounding warmth that soothes his muscles and whirl pleasantly around his bones.

He opens his eyes and sits up, tucking himself back in his panties. “Sit up. On your knees.”

Link struggles to his knees and sits up, head tilted back just a little, long neck exposed, and eyes closed.

“Did you rub precum all over the sheets? I bet you did.” Rhett says, sitting up.

Link opens his eyes and looks down, then nods. “I'm sorry, ma’am.”

“If you wanna get off by humping the bed, please do. If you want to be some filthy animal rubbing yourself against the sheets, go ahead.”

Link's eyebrows twitch. He doesn't say anything. He doesn't move.

“You want to come?” Rhett asks.

“Yes. Please.”

“Sure, go on. I don’t care.” He leans back against the headboard, crosses his arms and picks at his nails. He only looks at Link from the corner of his eye.

It takes a second for Link to wrap his fingers around his cock and it takes another few seconds of him looking intently at Rhett before his hand begins to move. Once it does, Link seems to shake apart. Rhett's pulse picks up just a little at the way Link shudders and moans as he picks up speed, jerking desperately, until he's coming over himself and the bed. He's breathing hard, rocking into his own hand, and letting out tiny, whimpering moans. 

Once he still Rhett speaks again. “Looks like you made a mess.”

Link's head lolls. He looks down at his hand. “I did.”

“How about you clean that up?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“With your tongue, Neal.” Rhett says when Link makes an effort to reach for the wet wipes.

There's a glint in Link's eyes. A hint of a smile. Then he leans down and begins to lap at the mess he made. Rhett licks his lips, tongue darting out, as he watches Link. After just a few licks, Link sits back up, shaking his head and scrunching up his face.

“Nu-uh,” he says.

Rhett laughs. “Yellow?” He asks.

Link nods at him. “Gosh, that was  _ horrible.” _

Rhett laughs again and reaches for the collar and unbuckles it. He takes it off and puts it away on the nightstand.

“It's okay, bo. We're done, c'mere.” He holds out his arms and Link snuggles up to him. 

Rhett kisses the top of Link’s head softly and Link gives a little sigh. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rhett gently strokes the hair back from where it has fallen down over Link's forehead and gets a quiet hum in response. He smiles.

“You okay?”

There is an exhale, almost like a laugh. “I feel amazing.”

Rhett smiles again. Then he frowns. “Are your knees okay?’

“Why wouldn't they be?” Link says as he shifts a bit, shuffling around to wrap an arm around Rhett's middle and hook a leg over Rhett's.

“You dropped to the floor at the beginning of the scene? I didn't know what, you know, should I have--? I didn't want to, like, break character?’

There was another sound like a quiet, little laugh. “You broke character plenty-a-times, Rhett.”

“No, I didn't. Like when?”

Link lifts his head from Rhett's chest and looks at him. “The times you used my name. And you were so close to letting me take the reigns a few times, weren't you?”

Rhett scoffs at him. “That's what you think.”

“That's what I know,” Link says with a grin. “Don't try to act like it's not true.”

Rhett just presses his lips together and doesn't respond. They fall quiet. After a little while, Rhett starts petting Link's hair softly. Link doesn't pull away and Rhett smiles, a warmth glowing in his chest.

“Hey, I just remembered, I have some chocolate for you.” Rhett shifts a bit and reaches for the nightstand drawer to get it. He breaks off a piece and hands it to Link.

“How dark?” Link asks.

“Only 65%.”

Link nibbles at a corner before smiling widely and eating the whole piece, jaw popping when he chews in that way that makes Rhett cringe.

“Are you okay to take a shower?” Rhett asks and Link nods at him. “I was thinking I could make you some peanut butter sandwiches. You should probably have something to drink. I'll make a smoothie.”

He untangles himself from Link and gets off the bed. He throws the sweatpants back on and heads for the door when Link's voice stops him.

“Can I have more chocolate?” Link asks, pouting at Rhett when he turns around.

Rhett purses his lips and shakes his head but still gives Link two more pieces and tries not to smile too wide at how much Link's face lights up.

“Only because you were so good. You deserve an extra treat,” Rhett says and Link smiles at him again.

“Thank you.”

“Okay. Shower. Put on your robe and go sit down on the couch and I'll bring you PB sandwiches.”

Link nods at him and gets off the bed and heads for his duffle bag. Rhett leaves the room and heads to the kitchen where he prepares the food for Link and a smoothie for himself as well. Once he takes all of it to the living room, Link is already curled up on the couch. He's in a fluffy robe and his wet hair is slicked back. He has pulled both legs up, on knee pulled up to the chest and the other leg tucked beneath him. Rhett puts the tray down on the coffee table and sits down next to Link, close enough so that they're touching.

He reaches for Link's hand and Link lets him take it.

“Still feeling okay?”

“I think so?”

Rhett nods at him. He rubs his thumb over the back of Link's hand. “I want you to feel good. You made me feel good.”

Link just nods at him.

“No, seriously, Link. You made me really happy.”

Link nods once more but he's frowning.

“That doesn't make you feel good about yourself?”

“Well. Yeah, I guess it does. But. I was just-- I'm thinking--” Link begins but trails off

Rhett squeezes his hand gently. “Thinking what?”

“Forget it, it's stupid.”

“Nope. It's not stupid. Look, I promise I won't laugh or tease you.”

Link heaves a deep sigh. He pulls his other leg up as well and drops his chin to his knees. “Do you really-- did you mean any of the things you said?”

“What things?”

“During the scene!”

“You mean, like, calling you a slut?”

“Yeah.” Link wraps his arm tightly around his legs. He pulls his hand from Rhett's and Rhett lets him.

Rhett grabs at Link's shoulders and grunts a 'c’mere’ as he tugs at him until he's sitting up with his feet on the floor and one of Rhett's legs over his thighs, the other behind him, and Rhett's arms are wrapped around him, hugging him close.

“Of course not! No, seriously. I'm serious. I don't believe any of the things I said. You're-- you're amazing” Rhett tells him.

Link is resting his head against Rhett's chest, his arms wrapped around Rhett's middle. He is still holding on tightly but his response of 'okay’ sounds monotone and it makes Rhett frown.

“I wouldn't have said any of it if you hadn't wanted me to,” Rhett says.

“Because I'm twisted, yeah, I get it.”

“No! Gah!” Rhett takes a measured breath before he continues. “You did so well, Link. Look, you're a control freak--”

“Thanks a lot, you jerk,” Link cuts in, pushing at Rhett who doesn't let go.

“No, listen. You know you are but you didn't give into that. You should be proud of yourself. _I'm_ proud of you.”

There's a few moments of silence. Rhett finds himself holding his breath.

“Really?” Link mumbles then and Rhett smiles and draws a breath and lets it out on a happy sigh.

“Yeah. Really.”

Link's arms wrap around him again. Rhett puts his chin on top of Link's head when Link hug him close, face against Rhett's chest.

“Want to eat?” Rhett says after a few moments.

“Sure.”

They untangle themselves and Link digs into his sandwiches, chewing thoroughly. Rhett finishes his smoothie before Link has even eaten half of one sandwich.

“Are you going to be okay? I need to shower,” Rhett says, already standing up.

Link nods at him. “Can I watch some TV?”

A grin tugs at Rhett's lips and he almost laughs.

“Sure thing, buddy,” Rhett says as he hands Link the remote. Shaking his head he goes to take that shower.

He's not sticky anymore, it has dried and flakes and Rhett makes a face. He throws the underwear in the hamper and steps into the shower. Picking up his cherry blossom shower oil, he washed off quickly. The scent makes him smile. It also dusts a soft blush onto his cheeks as it carries the memory of last time he used it and Link fucking him with his fingers. More than anything it makes a glowing warmth settle in his belly and a nervous flutter stir up in his chest because Link had kissed him. A quick kiss, a barely there touch of soft, wet lips to his, and Rhett's head still spins thinking about it.

Quickly rinsing his hair with only water, Rhett finishes up and turns off the water, steps out and grabs a towel. Drying off, he goes over what he is going to say to Link. He mouths the words at the mirror. The fluttering inside goes from a pleasant tickle to a nervous flurry. Rhett looks at himself in the mirror and tires to say encouraging things. With a sigh and a shake of his head, he moves away from the mirror. Grabbing underwear, the same sweatpants, and a t-shirt, he gets dressed and heads back downstairs.

Link is still on the couch. He laughs at the TV and the nature show he's watching. Rhett smiles even as he wipes his hands on his pants. He walks over and sits down next to Link who instantly takes his hand.

“Look at that freaking thing, Rhett! Is that even an animal? Do you think they would, like, Photoshop it? Can that be real? There's just not way that's real, that's crazy!”

“I don't know man. The platypus is real. If that's a real animal anything can be real,” Rhett says and his voice shakes just a little.

He swallows. Link is still looking at the screen.

“Drop bears aren't real,” he says, looking over at Rhett and then back at the TV.

“They're totally real. Very dangerous.”

Link rolls his eyes at him and Rhett ducks his head, grinning, even as his heart feels like it's about to vibrate out of his chest.

“You're not getting me with that one again, you jerk.” Link's tone is playful. He leans in and bumps Rhett with his shoulder.

“Hey, Link.” Rhett has to close his eyes and take a deep breath. When he opens them again, Link is looking at him with a furrowed brow. “I need to tell you something.”

Link reaches for the remote and switches the TV off. “Is it-- is it about-- us?”

Rhett shakes his head. “No. It's about me.”

“Okay.” He pulls a leg up and turns towards Rhett, learning with his side against the backrest of the couch.

“So. You know how I asked you to say 'ma’am’ instead of 'sir’?”

“Mhm.” Link nods at him.

Rhett takes another deep breath. Link squeezes his hand and Rhett gives him a quick smile.

“I think, you know, maybe, I-- Would it be weird if I asked you to use 'she’ sometimes?”

“No.”

“And I mean, not only when we do scenes. I mean. You know. All the time.”

Link doesn't respond right away and Rhett’s heart is in his throat and he's struggling to breathe.

“Like. You're a woman?” Link says, finally.

Rhett gives a nod and then he doesn't look up again. Link lifts his chin with a gentle grip and Rhett looks at him.

“Of course,” Link says. He cups Rhett's cheek. “You look really scared, are your scared? I want you to-- to feel comfortable. How can I make you feel comfortable?”

He almost laughs. All the tension falls away and he leans into Link's touch with a smile, eyes slipping softly shut.

“Didn't know what you were gonna-- how you were gonna react. I know it's weird. I know I don't look like-- like, come on, with my beard and being a freaking giant? I know. But. I--”

“Hey.” Link’s voice is soft.

Rhett opens his eyes and meets Link's gaze.

“It’s okay. I think you're a very pretty girl.”

There's a warmth that bursts in Rhett's chest and it heats him up all the way to his toes and to the tips of his ears.

“And you're cute when you blush,” Link says in a hushed voice.

“Oh, screw you,” Rhett says, shoving him.

Link just giggles.

“So. You don't think I'm a freak?”

“For other reasons, sure.” Link grins and Rhett swats at him. Link pulls away with a little laugh. “No, I really don't. Seriously. I don't think that. I just want you to be happy.”

Rhett fidgets with his own fingers. He looks down and then takes a deep breath and looks up at Link. “You believe me, right?”

“What do you mean?” Link says, frowning.

“This is not just some, like, layer or, you know, a _thing_. I really-- I really feel like this, you know?”

Link nods at him. Runs his hand down Rhett’s arm. Rhett’s heart has settled down and the waves of nausea have calmed. He smiles but leans away a little and Link pulls his hand back. He smiles softly at Rhett.

“Yeah. I get it. I mean, I don't-- not like I feel like I'm a woman but, um, I get that you're not joking. It matters to you, right?”

Rhett just nods at him. “Is it weird if it's not always?”

“Not always what?”

“If I kind of feel like I'm still a man? I mean, I can be both, right?” Rhett curls in on himself. Searches Link's eyes.

“I have no idea, Rhett. I don't know anything about how that works.”

Rhett's stomach twists into knots. He clasps his hands together tightly. “I know you didn't I just mean like--” he trails off, gesturing vaguely.

Link tugs at him and Rhett shifts so he can lean back against Link's chest.

“I'm, like, confused. This is not-- I don't really know anything about this,” Link says and Rhett huffs at him.

“I'm not sure-- I don't really know anything either.”

Link presses a kiss to his shoulder. Talks softly. “We'll figure it out.”

They are quiet for a while. Rhett turns words over in his head and perch them on his tongue. Each time he tries to speak them, his heart beats violently and he chokes. It takes a while before he can force some of his thoughts into words past his lips.

“You know Laverne Cox?” he says and Link hums at him. “You know who she is?”

“No. Wait. No, not sure.” Link says.

“She's in _Orange is the New Black_. She's the hairdresser. Sophia.”

“I don't recall--” Link trails off. Shrugs.

Rhett mutters something and gets up. He goes and gets his phone and Googles her name and shows Link the photo results.

“Yeah, I know her!” Link says, smiling, and then he frowns. “What about her?”

“She's-- she's a trans woman. You know?” Rhett says, putting the phone away on the coffee table.

“Oh! So she was born a man.”

“No. No, I don't think that's right. That's probably. Offensive to say.”

“Oh. Well. Uh. She-- was born in the wrong body?” Link's voice goes up a little and he looks at Rhett.

Rhett shakes his head. He furrows his brow. “I'm pretty sure you say someone is not their assigned gender at birth. So. Okay, like, you're male and you were assigned male at birth, right?”

“Right.”

“She was assigned male, but she's a woman. Okay? So. She transitioned. Trans. You know?”

Link nods slowly. “I get it. I think. So. Are you going to do that?”

“Do what?”

“Transition?”

Rhett twists. He fidgets with his hands again. “I don't know. I don't think? Not now. Socially. Maybe. Maybe-- _maybe_ at work. A little bit.”

Link chews on his lip. “I know-- I know it's not like you need permission from me. I just-- want you to know that whatever you want is okay. Any-- change-- you want to make or don't want to make, it's all okay. I-- love you regardless.”

There's a warm flutter in Rhett's chest. He shoves Link. “Don't be such a sappy idiot.”

Link shoves him back. “Stop being so emotionally constipated.”

Rhett makes a face at Link. “Says the guy who is afraid of a kiss.”

Link goes quiet.

Rhett curls in on himself again. Curls around that cold anxious ball that has formed in the pit of his stomach.

“I am talking to her. I just-- I have to-- I need a plan. I need an approach,” Link says.

“Yeah, I know. M’sorry.” Rhett wrings his hands and the words tumble out. “I just-- I can't stop thinking about the kiss.”

Link looks at him and Rhett counts several loud heartbeats before Link finally speaks.

“I know,” Link says. He sighs. “I'm not being fair to you. Right? It's not fair-- I shouldn't do that and then not-- I really have to talk to Christy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took ages to write because I was writing a bachelor's thesis. It probably wasn't worth the wait, but I hope you liked the update anyway! We're getting closer to the end of the series, aaahh!

**Author's Note:**

> So, just gonna leave links in case anyone was curious about Rhett's [t-shirt](http://m.zumiez.com/eptm-basic-white-drop-tail-t-shirt.html) and [lipstick](https://www.fentybeauty.com/mattemoiselle/plush-matte-lipstick/FB40005.html?dwvar_FB40005_color=FB4012). Oh, and [the high heels](https://www.theoutnet.com/en-gb/shop/product/high-heel_cod1914431941055725.html?tp=143569&cm_mmc=LinkshareUK-_-Hy3bqNL2jtQ-_-Custom_LinkBuilder&utm_campaign=polyvore.com&utm_medium=affiliation&utm_source=LinkshareUK&siteID=Hy3bqNL2jtQ-F.sPaSKP93fOnsVoAVHCdw&polyvore.com=polyvore.com), of course!


End file.
